


crazy about you

by softpcy



Series: first times verse [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time Topping, M/M, Sub Chanyeol, Top Chanyeol, i just wanted an excuse to write sub chanyeol again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpcy/pseuds/softpcy
Summary: “I want to fuck you,” Chanyeol whispers.





	crazy about you

**Author's Note:**

> here's the sequel? i had no idea what to title this thing

Chanyeol supported his weight against Baekhyun’s chest as he lifted himself up into a kiss. Despite their height difference, Chanyeol always found it easy to kiss him. He just loves the feeling of having their faces so close together, their breaths mingling and lips coming together. Baekhyun nibbles on Chanyeol’s bottom lip until he laughs and pulls away.

“Look,” Baekhyun whispers, and he wiggles his brows in the general direction of his crotch.

They’re both naked, and Baekhyun is fully hard when Chanyeol glances down at his erection. Without further prompting, Chanyeol leans over to take the length between his lips. He’s only done this a handful of times and he finds that it’s always lighter than he expects. He still loves the weight of it on his tongue though, he loves having it in his mouth.

He licks around the sides first, and then moves up to suckle at the tip. He starts feeling a little self conscious again, and pulls back with a sad huff.

“I still don’t really know how to do it.”

Baekhyun laughs good naturedly. “You always do well. And the sucking sounds are cute.”

Chanyeol pouts, and he pulls Baekhyun in for a kiss to hide his reddening cheeks, his other hand reaches down to wrap around Baekhyun’s cock. Chanyeol hasn’t gotten as much practice sucking dick as he’d like, but they’ve both been busy and Baekhyun was usually the one with his mouth full.

“I want to fuck you,” Chanyeol whispers.

It was always Chanyeol bottoming, because he just loved taking it up the ass, but lately he’d been thinking about Baekhyun every time he wrapped his own fingers around his length, tightening his grip and imagining it was Baekhyun’s ass clamping down on him until he came.

“Okay,” Baekhyun says with a smile and a kiss to Chanyeol’s cheek. “Fuck me.”

Baekhyun lies back down on the bed and his gaze is already intense, dark. Chanyeol swallows nervously. He shuffles forward on his knees and grabs the lube from the end of the bed.

“Should I?” he asks. He means prepping, he’s not sure if Baekhyun would want him to do it, or if he’d be more comfortable doing it to himself.

“Do you want to?”

Oh, he wanted to. Just thinking about having his fingers in there made his hands tremble. He nods meekly.

“Please,” he breathes.

The press of his first finger is slick and easy, and it slides in without resistance. He pulls it in and out a few times, twisting occasionally, rubbing along the inside. Baekhyun has two pillows under his shoulders, watching. It all happens quietly, but Chanyeol’s breathing seems to be the one getting more labored the more fingers he adds. It makes Baekhyun smile.

“Such a good boy. I can’t wait for you to get in me.”

Chanyeol squeaks. His fingers are dripping, and the squelching sounds his fingers are making turn him on so much. His hand is starting to cramp, but he doesn’t care. He just wants Baekhyun to feel good, wants to wreck him like he always does, but why is he the one feeling like his blood is on fire.  

Baekhyun spreads his legs wider, and Chanyeol adds a third finger. He doesn’t know if he should add the fourth, he doesn’t want to hurt him. Before he gets the chance to ask, Baekhyun is telling him that he’s ready, that he can take it.

Chanyeol leans over Baekhyun’s body, kissing his way up to his face. He nuzzles underneath his jaw, dropping a few kisses there as well. Baekhyun laughs and pets his hair, “The best boy,” he coos. He knows Chanyeol loves the praise.

“You’re beautiful,” Baekhyun says, one hand coming to settle on Chanyeol’s hip. The other moves down to grab at his cock. “And you have a beautiful dick which needs to be inside me.”

“Yes, sir!”

Having someone’s ass clamp down around your dick did not feel like Chanyeol thought it would. It felt so much better.

“You feel so, so good. Fuck,” Chanyeol sobs. His mouth hangs open as he pushes in.

Baekhyun moans. He’s never seen Chanyeol this turned on before, and it’s turning _him_ on. Chanyeol is rock-hard inside of him, and he’s panting heavily even though he wasn’t fully inside yet.

Once he pushes the rest of the way in, Chanyeol stops moving. He’s crying.

“You doing okay, baby? Want to pull out?”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “Feels too good,” he whimpers as he wipes his cheeks.

Baekhyun reaches out to pull him against his chest, careful not to move his bottom half too much. His own cock was flushed red and leaking against his stomach. He wraps his fingers tightly at the base of his dick, it wouldn’t take long for him to cum but he was holding out as much as possible for Chanyeol’s sake.

“Think you can move for me?”

Chanyeol nods. He pulls out slowly, till the tip of his cock is the only thing left inside, and pushes back in with a long whine as the heat engulfs him again. He does it a few more times, adding more lube to make it even easier, and then rocks his hips in and out faster as it starts to overwhelm him, until it’s the only thing he can think about. The wet heat and the tightness around him.

Baekhyun is moaning loudly. He’s more turned on by Chanyeol himself, thrusting uncontrollably, seeking pleasure. Chanyeol’s hair is matted down around his face, and his ears and nose are bright red from both exhaustion and tears. Baekhyun thinks it’s the cutest thing in the entire world. He sighs lovingly, the end of his breath dragged out into another moan as Chanyeol continues to pound into him.

“B–Baek, I’m–close. Please–”

Chanyeol’s thighs ached, he vaguely thought about Baekhyun always doing this for him before pushing the thought away. He could barely hold himself up anymore, but he was so, so close. And it felt really good that he could hardly bring himself to care about anything else.

Baekhyun pushes his hips to meet Chanyeol’s thrusts, making his gasp.

“Come for me, baby boy. Come for me.”

His voice sounds rough and deep and it made Chanyeol throb before he released half of his load inside of Baekhyun as he pulls out and finishes on the back of his thighs and the bedsheets under them. Chanyeol looks up and finds Baekhyun’s own release splattered across his chest and his stomach. Baekhyun had come untouched, and the realization made him a little dizzy.

“We made a mess,” Chanyeol says with a small smile.

“What am I gonna do with you?” Baekhyun groans as he envelopes Chanyeol in a tight hug, both arms and legs wrapped around him. “You’re so hot you’re going to kill me.”

“I thought you said I was cute.”

“You’re cute. And you’re hot. God, help my poor soul!”

Chanyeol laughs happily.

 

___

 

“So, how was your first time topping?” Baekhyun asks as he stirred sugar into his tea.

“Good.”

“Is that a ‘I want to do it again’ good or a ‘I tried it and it’s not for me’ good?”

“It’s a ‘anything is good as long as it’s with you’ good.”

Baekhyun smiles widely, heart thumping in his chest. But he turns to Chanyeol with a smirk and says, “I knew you were going to cry though.”

“I thought we agreed not to talk about that!” Chanyeol grumbled.

Baekhyun holds both of Chanyeol’s cheeks in his hands and squishes them until his lips pucker up.

“Hew promished!”

“I promised nothing,” Baekhyun says, and leans down to press a kiss to his lips.

“I’m embarrassed,” Chanyeol admits quietly. He hadn’t expected it to go that way when he first thought of fucking Baekhyun.

“Oh, sweetie!” Baekhyun coos, “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s just me. Besides I came untouched just watching you, and that was my first time by the way.”

Chanyeol’s face colors. “R–Really?!”

“Yeah.” Baekhyun runs a hand through Chanyeol’s hair. “It was hot.”

Chanyeol’s cute smile turns a little smug around the edges. He looks proud of himself. Baekhyun doesn’t comment and lets him have this moment to gloat.

He pets Chanyeol’s hair until the other turns to press a kiss into his palm.

“Thank you,” Chanyeol says happily. He’s smiling and his eyes are closed and his dimple is threatening to pull Baekhyun’s heart right out of his chest.

Baekhyun kisses his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trying to be more active on twitter so lets be friends!! find me @goodboypcy


End file.
